


A Brotherly Heart to Heart (TMI)

by ElectricKitten



Series: Heart To Heart [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricKitten/pseuds/ElectricKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard just wants to apologize to Mikey. But Mikey wants to have a heart to heart and not the kind of heart to heart Gerard was expecting. Please read the beginning note so you know what's going on. </p><p> </p><p>This is fairly short. It's a super tiny piece something I wrote long ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mikey and Frank are in love always have been. Gerard asks out Frank. Frank says yes because he doesn't know Mikey likes him back. Frank and Mikey have a drunk hook up and realize horrible mistake, but repeatedly make more of the same mistakes. Meaning, they're together behind Gerards back. 
> 
> Frank feels bad about it and wants to break up with Gerard. Mikey won't let him because Gerard already isn't in a good place and doesn't want him to be hurt even more. 
> 
> Mikey is kind of a slut that sleeps around, Frank learned to deal with it slightly because he couldn't judge much. Mikey gets a 'serious' girlfriend named Alica and Gerard finds out. Gerard mentions it to Frank. Frank gets pissed and yells at Mikey. Mikey confronts Gerard at family dinner then storms off. 
> 
> Now you're all caught up. 
> 
>  
> 
> .

There was a quick knock on my door and Gerard walked in. "Hey Mikey. You okay?" My concerned brother laid down next to me, joining the 'let's-all-gaze-at the-ceiling-while-very-freaking-cold-because-I'm-too-lazy-to-get-under-the-covers-or-put-on-a-jacket' club. Needless to say the club is looking for a new name. 

"Do I look like I'm okay?" I asked sarcastically. "Is it my fault you and Alicia broke up? It seemed like you blamed me for it." I didn't have to look to know Gerard had that guilty frown on his face. "You told Frank that we were dating. Frank hates her. He won't be my friend if I'm with her." I sighed. 

These lies pile up fast. "It was Frank or Alicia. I picked Frank." #1 Rule of lying, keep it close to the truth. Easier to remember. "If he's gonna make you pick, that's not a true friend." Gerards tone unsure as if questioning his choice of words. The bed shifted as Gerards weight moved, sitting up. 

I sat up too, legs crossed, facing him. "Do you know when the last time I had sex was? Real hot sex." Gerards eyes bugged out of his head with my unusual out of nowhere question. He coughed as if choking on something. 

"I'm afraid I don't." His voice hoarse. "It's been far too long big brother, far too long." I grabbed his hand, looking in his eyes. "My dick is lonely." Gerards coughing fits began again. My hand once holding his wen't to pat his back. 

He finally calmed, so I continued, holding his face with my hand so his eyes wouldn't leave mine. "I just want to have really good hot sex. I don't care for the gender. Anybody, as long as its good. I'm sexually deprived!" Gerard gulped. I moved my face closer to his, even than an inch apart. Apparently to close for comfort as he tried to move away but my hand kept his head locked in place. "Do you know what it's like to be sexually deprived?" His face was stunned. He jumped up and ran out my room. 

What the hell is wrong with him? It's a real shame when I can't just have conversation with my brother. Here I am thinking we're sort of almost close. Guess I was wrong. I laid back down, gazing at my ceiling. I have one sexy ceiling. "You're such a pretty ceiling."


	2. Gerard's POV

*

I went over to his room, knocking quickly on the door and not waiting for an answer before stepping "Hey Mikey. You okay?" I closed the door behind me than joined my brother on the bed. I laid back an stared at the ceiling with him. What exactly is he looking at? What's so interesting about this? It's not fun. "Do I look like I'm okay?" He asked sarcastically. Well, I can't see him, he's way to interested in his ceiling. So I really don't know. But instead of saying that I went with, "Is it my fault you and Alicia broke up? It seemed like you blamed me for it." I turned my head to face him, but he was still fixed on that damn ceiling. "You told Frank. Frank hates her. He won't be my friend if I'm with her." He sighed before continuing. "It was Frank or Alicia. I picked Frank." Oh no. I really did ruin his relationship. It's all my fault. But why wouldn't Frank be okay with Mikey dating this chick? I'm sure she's not that bad. This doesn't sound like my Frankie though. "If he's gonna make you pick, that's not a true friend." It came out like a question. I felt like by saying that in a way it was like betraying Frankie, insulting him. 

I sat up, Mikey flowing, legs crossed. We faced each other and I could tell he was about to start a very serious conversation. "Do you know when the last time I had sex was? Real hot sex." Okay. Not the serious heart to heart brotherly conversation I was looking for. 

I felt like something was stuck in my throat. I was coughing, gasping for air. It hurt, like a demon was scratching at my throat, trying to get out but a force was holding it down. I calmed down and my coughing ceased. "I'm afraid I don't." My voice was hoarse and my throat felt scratchy. "It's been far too long big brother, far too long." 

He grabbed my hand looking into my eyes. "My dick is lonely." I swear my eyes bugged out my head then the coughing fits began again. Mikey ceased the hand holding and started patting my back. It was comforting, calming normal. 

When I relaxed he continued, his hand holding my head in place, locking my eyes with his. Oh god. This is why he's distanced himself from me. He's thinks he's in love with me. This is bad. All his failed relationships are my fault. Why was I cursed with this hot body? I don't want my brother to want me. Darn my dashing good looks. "I just want to have really good hot sex. I don't care for the gender. Anybody, as long as its good. I'm sexually deprived!" I gulped, shocked. My brother is going to rape me. 

He moved my face closer to his, even less than an inch apart. He's going to kiss me. No, no no, this is bad. How do I turn him down gently. Oh dear. I tried to move away but Mikeys hand firmly kept my head close to his. 

Mommy! Mom, please be a mind reader! Mom! Your youngest son wants to do sexual things to me! He's got the hots for me, I don't like this.. Mommy. "Do you know what it's like to be sexually deprived?" I used all the strength I had to break free from him and run out of the. No way in hell does my brother get my ass. 

I ran to the basement, locking my door behind me immediately. I whipped out my phone punching in Franks number as fast as I could. 

"Hey Gerard." Franks voice non-enthusiastic. "MIKEY TRIED TO HAVE HIS WAY WITH ME!" I rushed out. "WHAT?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Mikey was a tad drunk here btw. 
> 
> PS: Sorry for not writing anything in forever. If you follow me on tumblr, you know I tried to commit suicide. But I'm back now.


End file.
